


Game, Set, and... Checkmate

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some games in life should not be left to chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set, and... Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2010 for in Daily Deviant on Insanejournal.
> 
>  **Beta** : batdina
> 
>  **A/N** : My brain is a weird and wonderful place. I can't even begin to explain how it got from the theme of Androids to this idea.

**Red Pawn's Gambit**

" _Pergo William Arthur Weasley_."

Chess pieces twisted and spun on the ancient board as they assumed the appropriate personae and took up their positions so the game could continue. The red king remained in place, gaining a ponytail, an earring, and an air of determination. The red queen's hair paled as she swept towards the edge of the board, the white spreading down to her neckline.

A red knight blurred into transparency, but still bounded as erratically across the board as his twin. The red bishops sneered at each other, one flexing his tattooed arms and the other poking his glasses up on his nose as they zoomed over to threaten the white king. The pawns jostled for position, skipping back and forth between squares before settling down.

The white pieces were a combination of family and friends. Their placement on the board was protective of the red king. From the way the red queen was glaring down an unobstructed diagonal path from A4, she seemed to be contemplating an attack on her own king.

One command moved the white king's pawn forward two squares. A second had a red bishop's pawn hopping forwards one square to C6, placing it and the red king's pawn between their king and queen.

o~o

"Daddy," Victoire cried, tugging on Bill's shirtsleeve.

Biting off the angry retort he'd been about to throw at Fleur and struggling to swallow his anger and hide it from their daughter, Bill crouched down to Victoire's level and asked, "What's wrong?"

Victoire sobbed harder, displaying her ripped shorts and t-shirt and the scratches and bruising on her right arm and leg. Her breath hitched as she tried to explain. "Teddy... we... we were playing and... and I didn't want to climb but he did so I... had to and... it hurts, Daddy."

"I didn't push her or anything," Teddy added. He was hopping from one foot to the other, scrubbing at the tear tracks on his face. "She almost made it up to the top of the tree, but Crookshanks wouldn't share his branch."

"Come on," Bill said, gathering Victoire into his arms and standing up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's get you inside and get you taken care of."

"Bill." Fleur huffed with exasperation. "Perhaps Molly could—"

"No," Victoire protested. "I want Daddy."

Feeling helpless, Bill shrugged. "I'll only be a few minutes. We can finish our conversation afterwards."

Emotions chased each other across Fleur's expressive face: disappointment, anger, resignation, pain, and sorrow. "We are done talking, peut-être?"

Unwilling to leave her like that, even after everything, Bill caught her hand. "Not yet."

"As you wish." Fleur nodded her head with regal grace and swept off. She went directly to the back garden and took the chair next to Severus Snape. Their heads immediately drew together in what appeared to be an intense discussion.

Everyone else's heads swivelled in his direction. Harry and George half got up out of their seats, clearly intending to come over. They sat back down again with great reluctance when Bill shook his head.

With Teddy clutching his free hand and Victoire sniffling into his shoulder, and all too aware of the people watching his progress, the walk from the orchard to the Burrow seemed longer than Bill had ever known.

o~o

A quick survey of the board showed no gains that could be made by further moves. The red king was well protected by his pawns, and the red queen far enough away that she could do little damage.

It was time to pause the game.

" _Interquiesco_."

o~o

 **Red Bishop's Countergambit**

" _Pergo William Arthur Weasley_."

The red queen's dress was white to the waist, her red skirt providing a dramatic contrast. She stood on E5 with her back to the white king, although he was within her reach. Her attention was focussed on the red king.

Few of the other pieces scattered around the board were in a position to help. Still, there was one good option.

In response to a decisive tap of a hazel wand, a red bishop glided over to E6. The sole remaining white knight pranced in irritation when the next move didn't take him to G5, from where he could capture the bishop.

o~o

The ballroom at Longbottom Hall was crowded. Windows and doors were thrown wide open to the late summer night to encourage guests to wander the gardens and terraces and to allow the faint breeze entrance. Overhead fans kept the magically cooled air moving, but the room was still too hot.

Bill was slumped in his seat, watching Fleur change partners from Kingsley to Snape. Her dress swirled around her calves and ankles. Tendrils of blonde hair had escaped from her elaborate hairstyle to frame her face and neck. Beads of sweat gleamed in the candlelight as they rolled down her breasts to soak into the neckline of her dress.

She'd never looked more attractive, and Bill despised the way his prick responded to her. Three days from the full moon and the werewolf taint in his veins was clamouring for attention. For sex and violence and the knowledge that someone belonged to him, even if it had to settle for Fleur.

The thud of a full glass hitting the table dragged his attention away from her.

"Drink," Percy advised him and shoved the firewhisky towards him.

Not finding any reason to refuse, Bill picked up the glass and drained it. As soon as he put it back down, Oliver Wood refilled it. He'd taken another sip before he realised that Neville, Hannah, and Harry had also sat down.

He laughed, a humourless rasp that was absorbed by the music. "Planning an intervention?"

"I hardly think you need one." Percy wrinkled his nose. "A distraction, however, seems necessary all things considered."

"Don't worry," Bill assured him, glancing back at the dance floor where Fleur seemed comfortably ensconced in Snape's arms. "I'm not so far gone that I can't see what's right in front of me." He pulled a face at Oliver, whose fingers tapped rhythmically on the table next to Percy's elbow. "Unlike some people."

"You obviously need more to drink then."

Harry spoke softly, but Bill couldn't stop himself from following the movements of Harry's hands as he took Bill's glass, raised it to his mouth, and swallowed the remaining firewhisky. From the periphery of his vision, he could see Harry's Adam's apple bob as the liquor slid down his throat, but he couldn't remove his gaze from Harry's lips, stop watching him slowly lick and savour the few drops that clung to them.

A growl built deep inside Bill. When Harry refilled the glass, he claimed it. A sip of the fiery liquor wasn't sufficient. He ran his tongue over the rim, capturing the faint taste that remained from the imprint of Harry's lips.

Before Harry could do much more than inhale, the music stopped and a _ting_ filled the air.

"Oh, bloody hell," Neville groaned. "She's going to make me do it."

"It won't be so bad," Hannah said, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"You go and give the speech, then."

Smiling, Hannah shook her head. "Groom's job, not the bride's."

"Best man's, too," added Ron.

To Bill's dismay, that comment grabbed Harry's attention.

"You had to remind him, didn't you?" Harry sounded good-natured, but the hand he dragged through his hair was trembling. He nudged Neville. "Come on, then. Might as well get it over with. You know your Gran isn't going to give up, and I'm not willing to be humiliated on your behalf."

Oliver offered salacious advice, Hannah blushed, and Percy refilled everyone's glasses as Neville rose unsteadily to his feet.

Bill, though, could only watch as Harry walked away with an arm slung over Neville's shoulders. And when Fleur came back from the dance floor, Snape striding behind her, to collapse dramatically into her chair, Bill sipped his firewhisky and kept his eyes on Harry.

o~o

With no other option available, a command cancelled the red rook's move and sent him back to his original position at A8. Then, before another command could be given, the red queen pounced on E6, smashing the unwitting white pawn that had defeated the red bishop. Once again, she had a clear line to the red king.

Quick action slid the white queen over to a square that had the potential to threaten both the red queen and king. The pieces waited for the next move, some of them shifting with impatience, but the time was not yet right.

" _Interquiesco_."

o~o

 **Pawn Promotion**

" _Pergo William Arthur Weasley_."

Rubble from pawns, knights, and other pieces littered the table around the edges of the board. The white knight and a rook hovered protectively in front of the white king who'd castled and ended up on A1, seemingly unaware of the danger that put him in.

Only the hint of pink around the hem of her dress distinguished the red queen as she glided to H5, shattering the white queen and sending her off the board. The red queen contemplated the two kings with a predatory smile on her face.

The red king was exposed. His remaining pawns were too far forward. His bishop was under attack by the white knight, and a white bishop had cornered one of his rooks.

A murmured command moved a red pawn to B1. The board shook. The pawn stretched and twirled, its helmet became a crown, and a new red queen was born. One who wore trousers and a t-shirt and who raced across the board to the red king's side at the next available move, ignoring the white king who'd been in check.

o~o

Bill was by himself at Shell Cottage when the owl arrived from Percy's office. Victoire was in France, visiting Gabrielle and Blaise. Fleur had disappeared to wherever the hell she'd been going for the last six months or more. Dumping half a bag of owl treats in a bowl and abandoning the unopened packet that undoubtedly held his divorce papers on the kitchen table, he went out to stand on the cliff edge.

The sea moved restlessly below him, crashing onto the sand at the bottom of the cliffs. Wind blew his clothes and hair around. Watching the birds that soared overhead, flight seemed not only possible but also achievable. Bill spread his arms out to either side and rose onto his toes.

"I'd only have to save you," Harry called out from behind him. "And that's far too much paperwork for a Sunday afternoon."

Dropping down and spinning around sent Bill teetering. Harry raced forwards and caught him around the waist, pulling them both off-balance and knocking them to the ground.

"Convenient," Bill commented, raising his upper body and smiling down at Harry who lay below him.

"Is that what they're calling it now?"

"Wouldn't know," Bill said. "I can't remember that far back."

Just that quickly the mood was lost. Bill rolled off Harry and onto his back.

"Percy said to tell you that Fleur's gone. You've got joint custody, but she only wants regular access not full-time care."

The silence that followed Harry's words was filled with the noise of birds and the sea. Bill didn't know how to begin to talk about the shifting morass that seemed to have taken over his emotions.

"I loved her," he eventually admitted, "and she loved me. But veela and wolf, they don't mix well, no matter how hard we tried."

There was a rustling noise and then Harry loomed over him, blocking out the sun. "I'd be worried if you hadn't."

Once again caught by the way Harry licked his lips, Bill stared at him. Want and need, desire and arousal rose and his heart beat rapidly, even as he raised his hands above his head and stretched. Too soon, he told himself, even as he remembered how long it had been.

Harry, though, wasn't willing to wait. He straddled Bill's hips and told him, "Stop thinking."

His lips were chapped, and his tongue was soft, and it was nowhere near enough. Growling, Bill surged up and moved so that Harry was on his back below him. Instead of protesting, Harry pulled him down and wrapped his legs around Bill's to hold him there.

"Thought. You'd. Never. Get. A. Fucking. Clue." Harry punctuated each word with a lick or a nip and ended with a full-out, tongue-fucking kiss.

They moved constantly, rolling and humping, barely giving Bill enough space to slide his hand down and shove at their jeans and pants. But he managed to get their clothes opened and down just enough to wrap his fingers around their cocks.

"Harder," Harry moaned into his mouth.

Bill squeezed and pressed, rubbed his thumb over the heads of their cocks, shuddering and shivering as Harry bucked against him. So fast, so good, so fucking necessary. Bill's bollocks drew up as Harry arched his head back, released an inarticulate groan, and came all over Bill's hand.

Biting at Harry's neck, worrying the skin with his blunt teeth, Bill growled as his cock slid through the wet pool of Harry's come. He thrust, again and again, speeding up, barely aware of Harry's encouragement of the hands holding his head in place, until orgasm howled through him.

Afterwards, they lay sprawled on their backs. Holding hands, fingers intertwined. Bill's chest heaved and his heart thudded. Finally, not knowing what else to say or how to begin to ask about what Harry wanted, Bill asked, "How do you feel about kids?"

Harry's laughter, to Bill's relief, was joyous.

o~o

 **Checkmate**

The board was almost empty. The once-red queen had fallen to the white king, who had in turn been driven off by the ghostly red knight and the remaining red bishop.

The red king and his new queen were curled up across G and F8.

"A job well done." Molly smiled as she caressed the edge of her great-grandmother's chessboard. She reached for its carved wooden box and was sending the pieces back to their slots when she heard a long-absent laugh.

Her smile broadening, she tapped the four corners of the board with her hazel wand, and said, " _Scaccarium Percy Ignatius Weasley_."

The chess pieces twisted and spun, changing personae as they set themselves up to start a new game.


End file.
